Exercise equipment is often designed to provide a user with pre-defined exercise plans that may adapt to the user's performance. However, such equipment often focuses on increasing cardiovascular endurance but fails to optimize muscle development by not taking into account maximum exertion levels of the user as well as muscle recovery time. Moreover, such equipment can be difficult to set up and expensive, and does not provide the goal-driven direction that the user may receive from working with a personal trainer.